


Slurpee Staches

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discover moustache straws</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slurpee Staches

“You’re mocking me.” Geoff whined as his boyfriends all turned to face him in unison. Geoff had been in a meeting when everyone had left on their lunch break and he wasn’t too pleased with what he’d returned to. All five of his boyfriends cradled slurpee cups close to their chest and sucked from a straw with those ridiculous rubber moustaches on the end. Michael smirked around his while Ray choked on his giggle.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ryan said coyly as he fiddled with the moustache at the end of his straw. Geoff scoffed and gestured angrily at both Jack and Ryan.

“You two as well? I thought you’d be more mature.” Geoff snuffed before he sat down in his own chair. Jack rolled his eyes as he turned to face his monitor.

“Oh, get over it. We bought you a slurpee too.” Jack tried to reason as he grabbed the cup of mostly melted iced drink.

 

 

Geoff brightened at the mere thought and made grabby hands for the drink. He pointedly ignored Michael and Gavin taking a selfie with their ‘geoff moustaches’ in the background. Jack laid the drink  in front of Geoff and dunked a straw in for him. Geoff frowned when he saw that it was lacking an obnoxious fake moustache.

“Hey, where’s the moustache?” Geoff pouted as Jack smirked down at him.

“It’s right here.” Jack declared as he tugged at the end of Geoff’s own very real moustache. The older man winced as it stung and freed his moustache from Jack’s hands.

“You’re so mean.” He huffed and Geoff debated not drinking from the slurpee but his own greediness got the better of him. As Geoff drunk, Jack noticed how his moustache slipped over the straw like the fake ones. Jack decided against grabbing the moustache that belonged to Geoff’s straw and handing it to him. Jack thought Geoff’s moustache looked much better.


End file.
